djtoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pigmask Army
The Pigmask Army 'is a team of villians under the rule of or hired by the final enemy. The members of the group are located at Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX at the start of Part 3. The group is revealed during the fight with Derpy Hooves in Part 4. Commanders These are the main members of who are in charge of the Pigmask Army. The order of characters from top from bottom are from strongest to weakest. General Lee Fishcake ' General Lee Fishcake '''is the second strongest commander in the Pigmask Army. He is a giant, walking, talking, Japanesse fish cake with crecent moon-shaped eyes, & a human body for reasons unknown. He is the first commander battled with his allies GUY Boy & Churro Charlie against Eddy, Bo-BoBo, & Don Patch. He is loyal to his allies & is very serious about battling. He gets defeated by Eddy & Bo-BoBo's fusion form "Obretsim" along with his partners. He gets complimented by Bo-BoBo after the battle & thanks him confused. In the Bo-BoBo manga, he is called "Hanpen" instead. '''Episode appearance: Part 3: Video 1 Lambada ' Lambada' is the third strongest commander in the Pigmask Army. He is a boy with black hair and slightly tanned skin. He is first seen at the coin game as the 4th member to join in Bubble-uba's team when he gets an e-bubble, but then takes over the coin game as leader when Bubble-uba gets defeated by Ed. Episode appearance: Part 3: Video 1-Part 3: Video 2 Derpy Hooves ' Derpy Hooves '''is the fourth strongest commander in the Pigmask Army. She is a cross-eyed pegasus with a yellow-lime mane & a bluish-gray coat. She is first seen during the meeting with General Lee Fishcake, Not Nice Cream, Major Minor, & Scratch talking with the final enemy about his plan involving killing Eddy's Brother & setting up the Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX. It is unknown where she is going to be fought at, but the maker said that she will be fought in the beginning of Part 4. '''Episode appearance': Part 3: Video 1 Major Minor ' Major Minor '''is the fifth strongest commander in the Pigmask Army. He is a man dressed like a common military officer. His helmet casts a shadow over his eyes so that they are never revealed. He is first seen during the meeting with General Lee Fishcake, Derpy Hooves, Not Nice Cream, & Scratch talking with the final enemy about his plan involving killing Eddy's Brother & setting up the Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX. It is unknown where he is going to be fought at. He is called "Combat Blues" in the Bo-BoBo manga. '''Episode appearance': Part 3: Video 1 Not Nice Cream ' Not Nice Cream '''is the sixth strongest commander in the Pigmask Army. He is a walking, talking bowl of pistachio ice cream who has a face on the bowl. His body has two arms and legs, and a short-haired beard that encircles his entire mouth. He is first seen during the meeting with General Lee Fishcake, Derpy Hooves, Major Minor, & Scratch talking with the final enemy about his plan involving killing Eddy's Brother & setting up the Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX. It is unknown where he is going to be fought at. He is called "Ujikin TOKIO" in the Bo-BoBo manga. '''Episode appearance': Part 3: Video 1 Members These are members of the Pigmask Army that served as allies to the commanders or joined in by a call. Scratch ' Scratch' is a badnik chicken created by Dr. Ivo Robotnik as an ally to take down Sonic The Hedgehog. Along with Grounder, he was a member of Robotnik's Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (SSSSS Squad for short), but joined the Pigmask Army when Robotnik got defeated by Sonic & Plank. It is unknown if Grounder joined the Pigmask Army too since he wasn't with Scratch during the meeting involving Eddy's Brother's death. Episode appearances: Part 2: Video 2-Part 3: Video 1 Churro Charlie ' Churro Charlie' is a living churro. He is first & only seen trying to help General Lee Fishcake & GUY Boy in their fight against Eddy, Bo-BoBo, & Don Patch. He does nothing to help the general in battle, but got hit by Eddy's meatball missles. He gets defeated by Eddy & Bo-BoBo's fusion form "Obretsim" along with General Lee Fishcake & GUY Boy. He is called "Chikuwan" in the Bo-BoBo manga. Episode appearance: Part 3: Video 1 GUY Boy ' GUY Boy' is a man with a bizarre looking face wearing a "Takuhatsugasa" hat. He is first & only seen assisting General Lee Fishcake & Churro Charlie in their fight against Eddy, Bo-BoBo, & Don Patch. Same with Churro Charlie, he didn't help the general in battle, but got hit by Eddy's meatball missles & got raped by Don Patch in a fish costume. He gets defeated by Eddy & Bo-BoBo's fusion form "Obretsim" along with General Lee Fishcake & Churro Charlie. He is called "GUY Bō" in the Bo-BoBo manga. Episode appearance: Part 3: Video 1 Bubble-uba ' Bubble-uba' is a man with crazy blond hair wearing a white tank top, 3 sets of googles, & yellow beads. He is first & only seen guarding the giant coin machine where he fights Ed & Don Patch, while Edd is being tormented by Pinkie Pie & another team member. He doesn't land a single attack on the duo, but calls for Lambada to assist him in the battle. He gets defeated by Ed, when he launches his model rocket onto him & causes a huge explosion sending him out of the coin machine & served in a giant rice bowl. He is called "Elbbub" in the Bo-BoBo manga. Episode appearance: Part 3: Video 1 Pinkie Pie ' Pinkie Pie' is an outgoing, energetic pony whom often displays a string of random, juvenille behaviors. She is first seen "playing" with Edd in the giant coin machine where Edd thought of her as an enemy who tortures people. She asked Edd for more of some "mushy stuff" he gave her. Edd ran away from her & yelled for Ed to help him. After the defeat of Bubble-uba, she & Edd got out of the coin machine by accident, so Pinkie Pie chased after Edd after she went through. Since she got out through the machine, she & Edd are out of the battle. Pinkie Pie is expected to appear again in Part 3: Video 2, since she is still chasing Edd. Episode appearance: Part 3: Video 1-Part 3: Video 2 Category:Characters Category:The Eds' Epic Adventure Characters